


If You Start Floating Away

by Branithar



Series: Short Fics [8]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar
Summary: Awsten tries to cope.
Series: Short Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	If You Start Floating Away

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Ground Control by All Time Low.

Awsten turned up the ship’s air circulation, hoping to make the cockpit less stuffy. It had been acting up all the time lately and would need to be serviced at the next station they found, but he dared to dream. 

“Travis, what’s that star over there?” he asked through the piece of protein jerky he was chewing on. 

“Over where?”

Awsten took the jerky out of his mouth and pointed out the windshield. “The one right in front of us.”

“There are literally thousands of visible stars “right in front of us”,” Tr4vis replied. 

“Come on, don’t be a little bitch, the big one.” 

“Awsten, I’m a goddamn computer. You gotta be more specific than “the big one”.”

“I think it’s Tro Six,” G3off piped up. 

“No it’s not, it’s Tro Four,” Tr4vis corrected. 

“You _were_ being a little bitch!” 

“Either way, it’s got human-friendly colonies we could go to,” G3off told them, “We can pick up supplies and refuel there.” 

“Maybe we can get a new cartographer,” Awsten joked, going back to his jerky. 

“You _gave_ me this personality,” Tr4vis reminded him, “If you want, I could delete it a go back to my default settings.”

“No,” Awsten said quickly, “It’s fine, don’t delete it.” 

He couldn’t bear the thought of losing the only thing he had left of his friend. 

“Your calcium levels are getting low,” Luc4s commented, “You’re getting tired, too. You should take a break and let Geoff drive for a while.” 

Awsten nodded. “Travis, how far are we from Tro Four?” 

“Six Earth days.” 

“Keep heading there,” he told Geoff, getting up from his seat. “Lucas, what’s Jawn’s status?” 

“The Jawn observation and documentation AI is sixty percent configured.” 

“Don’t say it like that,” Awsten reminded him. 

“Jawn’s still deep in his cryo cycle,” Luc4s amended, “He should wake up in about two days.” 

“Nice,” Awsten said, nodding, “Otto, what are our shields like?”

“Shields are at sixty three percent,” Ott0 said, “We’re low on power for torpedoes, too.”

“Guess we better hope no pirates sneak up on us.”

Awsten stopped in front of the cryo bay, looking in through the door’s window. Five of the six pods were active, keeping their inhabitants cold. The ship would save a lot of power if it weren’t preserving them, but Awsten hadn’t yet found the right place to set them down and say goodbye for the last time. He wanted somewhere with lots of cool flowers and a pretty sky and cute animals. They’d like that. 

Swallowing the last of the jerky, Awsten headed to the food locker for calcium supplements, the only source of it they hadn’t run out of. There was enough to last a good couple of years, but Awsten thought that if he had to subsist on a diet mostly composed of shitty pills and oils for another month he might just open the airlock and let the void take him. The oxygen circulation systems probably wouldn’t last much longer than that if he didn’t clean and repair them at Tro IV anyway. 

Awsten crawled into his bunk and closed his eyes. He hadn’t noticed before, but Luc4s was right about him being tired. He’d always been good at taking care of him and the others, making sure they were eating enough and staying on schedule. Awsten didn’t know what he’d do without him.

He didn’t know what he’d do without any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lonely Aws is lonely :c


End file.
